Keyword Skill
This pages lists all of the Keyword Skills in the Force of Will trading card game. ☀ Keyword skills are abilities shown on a card with symbol icons (white, rectangular, with keyword). ☀ Symbol Skills are also Keyword Skills. :See also: Symbol Skill Details *Currently known Keyword Skills are; **Awakening **Incarnation **Quickcast **God's Art **Stealth **Remnant **Evolution **Shift **Torrent **Mana **Energize **Barrier **Bestow **Bloodlust **Energize **Seal **Resonance **Inheritance Awakening When a card with Awakening is played, you may pay an additional amount of will while paying its cost. If you do, you can use an additional ability. Ruling *Awakening is a continuous ability. It changes how the card is played and resolved. *"Awakening (cost): (text)" means "Continuous As you play this card, you may pay (cost) as an additional cost. If you do, this card comes into a field with (text) ability when it's resolved." . *Abilities gained by Awakening are not lost at the end of turn. Little Dread World-005.jpg Incarnation Incarnation is an alternate cost for playing your resonators. Adombrali, the Unfathomable.png Ruling *Incarnation is a continuous ability. It changes how the card is played. *'Incarnation (attribute)' means 'Continuous As you play this card, rather than paying its cost, you may banish specific number of resonators with (attribute)' . **If the attribute is specified with multiple [], you must banish resonator with that attribute for each []. **If the attribute is specified with or (attribute), you must banish a resonator with any one of those attribute to fulfill the requirement. Quickcast Quickcast allows you to play cards when you could cast a Spell : Chant - Instant. Almerius, the Magus of Light.jpg Rune of Sol.png Ruling *Quickcast is a continuous ability. It changes when the card is played. *'Quickcast' means "Continuous You may play this card at any time you can play Spell:Chant-Instant" *Cards have been changed to no longer be Spell:Chant-Instant but to all have Quickcast if they would be if they would be Spell:Chant-Instant God's Art God's Art is a J-Ruler/Resonator Ultimate Ability and can only be used once per game. Faria, Ruler of Divine Beasts.png Ruling * God's art is an Activated ability * "God's Art " means " You can play only once per game." * You may play more than one God's Art if each of them has different name. * If a God's Art is played and canceled, that ability is considered played. Stealth Cards with Stealth can be played from your Chant-Standby Area just like Spell-Chant: Standby Herald of the Undead Lord.jpg Ruling * Stealth is a Continuous Ability. It changes how a card is played. * "Stealth " means "While this card is in your Chant-Standby area, you may play it as a triggered object without paying its cost when it fulfills ." * Different from a Chant-Standby cards, cards with Stealth can be triggered in the same turn the card is put into Chant-Standby area. Remnant Cards with Remnant can be played from your Graveyard. The casting procedure is similar to how you play a spell from your hand, but instead of being put into the graveyard after resolving, it's removed from the game. Space-Time Anomaly.jpg Ruling *Remnant is a Continuous Ability. It changes how a card is played. *"Remnant" means "You may play this card from your graveyard. If you played this card from your graveyard by Remnant, if this card would move from the Chase Area to anywhere else, remove it from the game instead. Evolution Cards with Evolution can give themselves an Evolution counter if you pay their Evolution cost. They each have different additional abilities that becomes enabled as long as they have Evolution counters on them. Ziz, the Bird that Envelopes the Sky.png Ruling *Evolution is an Activated Ability. *"Evolution (cost)" means "Cost : (If there are no evolution counters on this card, put an evolution counter on it.) Shift Cards with Shift can be played with either side face up from the hand by paying that sides printed cost. Lars, Inheritor of the Sacred Spirit.jpg Ruling *A card on the field with a face up shift ability printed on it can be flipped (referred to as ‘Shift’ or ‘Shifting’) by paying that shift ability at any time you could play a Spell: Chant. ONLY the side with a printed shift cost can be flipped by paying this cost. (For example; the Lars, Inheritor of the Sacred Spirit side can be flipped, the Glorian Princess of Water, Charlotte side cannot.) *Shifting does not count as “entering the field” so a card that shifts can attack on the same turn. *Shifting doesn't change a card’s orientation (a rested card that shifts will remain rested) *When not on the field, the side with the shift ability printed on it is the side considered the “front” or “top” for instances that require you to reveal a card, name a card, or put a card into play, and so on (i.e. Shion’s ability upon entering the field as a J-ruler). Torrent Cards with torrent gain an extra ability or improved effect if a card was played before it during the turn. Heavenly Gust.png Note: Torrent effects will still work even if a prior card doesn't resolve. Mana Currently exclusive to rulers. This ability gives mana counters to a ruler which can be removed to cast ancient magic. Mercurius, Wizard of the Water Star.jpg Mercurius, Dark Commander of Ice.jpg Energize A Ruler exclusive ability that gives a player going second a coin to use for one extra will of the Attribute of the ruler. If the Ruler has multiple attributes, the player chooses which will the coin produces when they Banish the coin. Millium, Prince of the Light Palace.png|This card's coin can only produce Invading Demon of Water, Valentina.png|This card's coin produces either or . Barrier A card with Barrier cannot be targeted by spells or abilities of the opponent. Keeper of the Frozen Casket.jpg Bloodlust Resonators with Bloodlust must attack each turn if able. Mad Oni.png Rulings: * If multiple resonators have this ability you may chose which attacks first. * If a resonator has this ability it must attack before resonators without it. Mobilize Resonators with Mobilize cannot attack or block unless the user pays a cost. Alternatively, players can use other card effects to mobilize their resonators without paying the Mobilize cost. Seal Abilities with Seal require the player to control a minimum number of Magic Stones to access their ability. You can also use cards that say "Release the Seal abilities..." to achieve the same effect. Red Riding Hood, Rainbow the the Heavens.png|You need to control 3 or more magic stones to gain Flying and Swiftness... Nyarlathotep, the Realized Truth.png|...Or you can play cards that "Release the Seal abilities..." instead. Rulings: * Seal is a continuous ability. * For Chants with Seal, you need to control the required Magic Stones at the time of activation. * For Resonators with Seal, the effects are unlocked as long as you have the require Magic Stones. Resonance Resonance effects activate whenever a certain type of Magic Stone enters your field. Special Magic Stones can also trigger these abilities. Apprentice Wererabbit.jpg|This card will gain +300/+300 and Flying until the end of the turn a Water Magic Stone enters your field. Pricia, True Beastmaster.jpg|If a Special Magic Stone would activate multiple Resonance abilities, players choose which one to activate. Rulings: * Resonance is an automatic ability. * Cards that are treated as Magic Stones will still trigger these effects. * Cards with Resonance and are treated as Magic Stones will activate their own effects. Inheritance Inheritance effects activate from your hand. When you play an Inheritance ability, you must pay the listed cost and discard the card to resolve the effect. Fiethsing, The Fate Spinning Winds.png Category:Gameplay